Sailor del Tiempo, Sailor Inmortal
by L. Salander
Summary: One-Shot. Sailor Plut es inmortal. Conoce el mundo del tiempo y de los secretos. Pero ¿cómo llegó a ser la elegida para serlo? ¿Estuvo consciente de su elección? ¿Quién la eligió?
**Sailor del Tiempo, Sailor Inmortal**

 **L. Salander**

 _ **Sailor Plut es inmortal. Conoce el mundo del tiempo y de los secretos. Pero ¿cómo llegó a ser la elegida para serlo? ¿Estuvo consciente de su elección? ¿Quién la eligió?**_

\- Si va a crearse un imperio tan poderoso alrededor de la Luna, tendremos que proteger al gobierno reinante… - dijo Selene, la diosa de la Luna mientras sufría por dentro el no poder amar como ella quisiera a su adorado Endymion.

\- Como dioses se nos olvidará… pero siempre hemos buscado la manera de volver a proteger el Universo.

\- Yo tomaré al planeta Marte como protector de la Luna. – dijo el Dios de la Guerra.

\- Yo elijo al planeta Mercurio… - dijo otro.

\- Elijo a Júpiter… tengo el rayo en mis manos… en teoría soy el más poderoso de todos ustedes… - dijo el más alto dirigente del Concilio que estaba tomando lugar.

\- Si por culpa de ustedes que son de mayor grado que yo, no puedo estar con Endymion, no permitiré que ustedes tengan el mayor poder después de mí. – dijo Selene con actitud. - ¿Venus? Eres la única mujer aquí. Sólo tú puedes comprender mis sentimientos. Si ha de existir en un futuro un poder invencible y un reino sin igual, quiero que tú seas mi mano derecha.

\- Por supuesto. Tomaré el planeta Venus. Todo reino necesita belleza y amor.

Júpiter carraspeó.

\- Sin embargo, aún los humanos no hacen los descubrimientos necesarios de los planetas del exterior.

\- Es cierto.

\- Faltan por descubrirse Urano, Neptuno, Saturno y el planetoide Plutón.

\- Primero lo primero: El Milenio de Plata se creará para proteger antes que nada a la Vía Láctea y posteriormente al Universo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Segundo: Por el amor tan injusto que creamos entre Selene y Endymion, elegimos la Luna como punto de acción.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Pides algo a cambio, Selene?

\- Quiero que todas mis guerreras sean mujeres. Por vivir en un mundo de hombres, fue que ocurrió mi desgracia. Todos decidieron por mí. Quiero que el poder esté en mujeres.

Todos se vieron. Venus apoyó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- De acuerdo.

\- La primera princesa del Milenio de Plata será llamada Selene en tu honor. Tus guardianas personales serán conocidas como sailor scout interiores y serán Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus como su líder. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Está bien.

\- Sin embargo, debemos dejarte con Venus por ahora antes de dejar todo listo. Tenemos que saber qué pasará cuando los humanos descubran los nuevos planetas. Tus sailor exteriores.

S&S

Los dioses Mercurio, Marte y Júpiter sabían que pronto serían olvidados. Necesitaban a Selene para que el poder de años y el poder que los Titanes habían liberado y ellos habían contenido en una hermosa piedra cristalina, pudiera destruir cualquier mal. Lo habían llamado "Cristal de Plata".

\- El rayo de Júpiter será fabuloso.

\- El aire y la volatilidad del agua de Mercurio es un ataque de defensa bueno.

\- El fuego será un ataque mortal.

\- Venus es mortal. Te encadena con su encanto. Pero lo que tenemos que decidir aquí es qué pasará con las sailor exteriores. Saldrán en su debido momento.

De pronto, una ráfaga de aire y un hombre con una capa roja y un cayado se presentó ante ellos.

\- ¡Cronos! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estoy en todos lados y en todo momento… No pueden sacarme de la jugada. El tiempo es mío, yo lo mando, yo lo controlo.

Los demás se miraron.

\- ¿Quieres decir qué…?

\- Por supuesto. Sé que pretenden. Y sin una sailor que controle el tiempo y vea todo y esté continuamente alerta, que tenga ojos en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro, todo lo que hagan se verá destruido. Necesitan una consejera del tiempo.

\- ¡Pues sí, es cierto! – exclamó Júpiter. - ¡Pero lo que pides es un imposible! Tendría que ser una mujer eterna… ¡Ni nosotros que somos dioses somos eternos! ¡Por eso estamos creando este sistema!

\- ¿De dónde sacaríamos a una mujer inmortal que ocupara ese puesto?

\- Como les gusta tanto complicarse la vida… yo les proveeré de ese mujer inmortal. Quiero el planetoide Plutón para ella.

\- ¿Por qué Plutón?

\- Es el más lejano para lo que pretendo hacer. ¿Quieres una mujer inmortal? ¡La tendrás! ¡Les avisaré cuando la tenga!

Y en otra ráfaga de viento, Cronos se esfumó.

S&S

Se decidió que la sailor que defendiera a Urano tendría el poder del aire y tendría la capacidad de pensar tanto como un hombre como una mujer. Neptuno controlaría las profundidades del mar, tsunamis y maremotos. Y como punto de solución para cualquier problema que no se pudiera resolver con el Cristal de Plata, la elegida de Saturno tendría entre sus manos el báculo de la muerte y tendría el poder de destrucción total. Sería una especie de arma masiva.

Selene le pidió a Venus que fueran al oráculo para ver el futuro y conocer los rostros de las que serían las protectoras y dueñas del Milenio de Plata. Pero Cronos las oyó y se apareció ante ellas.

\- Milady Selene…

\- ¡Cronos!

\- Le suplico que todavía no vaya al oráculo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo soy el que está eligiendo a su última sailor. La del Tiempo. La Inmortal. Cuando la tenga, le prometo que seré yo el que le muestre todo.

\- ¿Habrá una sailor inmortal? – preguntó Venus.

\- Siempre debe existir alguien que vea a través del tiempo los secretos.

S&S

Cronos, al ser el Dios del Tiempo, podía ir y venir a dónde el quisiera y le diera la gana. Ya conocía los rostros de algunas sailor scouts pero si iba a hacer que una mujer fuera inmortal, sabía que tenía que ir miles de años al futuro, tomar notas y decidirse. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con Selene y Venus en el oráculo, decidió preguntar algunas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo podré distinguirla?

\- Sus ojos son escarlata… - contestó el oráculo.

\- ¿Aceptará?

\- Depende de ti.

\- Lo único que sabía era que buscaba una mujer con ojos escarlata. Al menos eso hacía la tarea más sencilla. Decididamente, tenía que estar en el futuro porque con esos ojos, en el pasado cualquiera la habría matado por creerla bruja o por estar en contacto con el demonio.

\- ¿Cómo voy a encontrarte, mujer de ojos escarlata?

Cronos era excelente para los disfraces. Una noche, estando en Milán, logró colarse al desfile de Missoni. Y fue que la vio. Una mujer altísima, de largo cabello verde lacio sostenido a la mitad por una peineta, bronceada, perfectamente maquillada, abría la pasarela y al pasar a su lado, lo miró de reojo y Cronos casi se queda quieto de un infarto. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Aquella mujer tenía los ojos escarlata! Pero también se encontraba en una era donde se podían conseguir con lentes de contacto. Esperó a que terminara el desfile y fue en busca, tras bambalinas, de la modelo que había abierto el desfile. Se encontraba al lado de Margherita Missoni, la heredera del Imperio Missoni. Tratando de pasar desapercibido, tomó una rosa escarlata y se la ofreció a la bella modelo.

\- Para que contraste con esos hermosos ojos escarlata…

\- Es la primera vez que los alaban… la mayoría piensa que dan miedo. – contestó la modelo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me permite por favor?

\- La modelo lo vio pero lo siguió. Fueron a un café cercano cerca de la Piazza y Cronos se dedicó a entrevistarla para saber si esa mujer tenía lo necesario.

\- ¿Cómo te llamo?

\- Me llamo Setsuna Meioh.

\- ¿Japonesa?

\- Mi padre era japonés. Dicen que era muy apegado a su cultura y cuando mi madre, una inglesa, tuvo a su hija y ésta salió con ojos escarlatas, no salió nunca más de Japón. Así que yo me crié en Europa.

\- Pero tus ojos son fascinantes.

\- Depende de la persona. Muchos creen que dicen mucho y otros prefieren evitarme. Yo misma no tolero verme al espejo. Prefiero ver a la gente. Se me quedan grabadas muchas cosas con estos ojos… a lo mejor es sólo cosa mía.

\- Tengo una pregunta importante que hacerte. ¿Si pudieras ser inmortal…. Lo harías o no?

Setsuna se tomó su tiempo.

\- No lo sé. Llegaría un momento en que tal vez me cansaría de vivir.

\- ¿Si fuera por una causa justa?

\- Aún así.

\- ¿Qué opinas de la clonación?

\- ¿De la clonación? ¡Esto se está poniendo intenso! ¿Clonar a quién?

\- A ti misma.

\- Creo que esto ya no me parece tan interesante y… - Setsuna hizo el afán de moverse pero no podía. De pronto, ya no estaban en la Piazza. Estaban ella y Cronos en Plutón en un hermoso palacio, digno de una reina.

\- Permíteme presentarme apropiadamente, Setsuna Meioh. Mi nombre es Cronos. Soy el señor del Tiempo. Y te necesito. Te voy a contar una historia y si te interesa, oirás mi propuesta y este palacio será tuyo. Si la rechazas, te regresaré a tu tiempo y no recordarás nada. ¿De acuerdo?

S&S

Setsuna Meioh escuchó atentamente todo el relato de Cronos. La Formación de un Milenio de Plata, las sailor scout interiores, las sailor scout exteriores y la necesidad de una mujer inmortal, la sailor del tiempo que tendría acceso en todo momento al pasado, al presente, al futuro y que no envejecería, que siempre estaría presenciándolo todo.

\- De hecho, déjame decirte que extraoficialmente, serías la Sailor más fuerte de todas y la más sabia.

\- Entiendo… pero…

\- Este palacio sería tuyo. Por eso pedí a Plutón como tu regente.

\- Entiendo.

\- Todo secreto se te sería revelado. Serías inmortal.

\- A ver… un momento… Si aceptara ser la Sailor del Tiempo… ¿renunciaría al amor?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Podría tener hijos?

\- No. Podrías encariñarte con los hijos de la Princesa de la Luna pero nada más.

\- ¿Tendré amigas?

\- Urano, Saturno y Neptuno serían tus inseparables. La diferencia es que ellas serán mortales y tú no.

\- ¿Si lo considero necesario, podré callarme o hablar?

\- Desde luego.

\- ¿Cómo me harías inmortal?

\- Te transferiría parte de mí. Serías la diosa del tiempo. Desde este momento no enfermarías ni envejecerías.

\- ¿Y si un día decido cometer suicidio por cualquier cosa? – Setsuna todavía no sabía la gravedad que implicaba la inmortalidad.

\- En ese caso, tienes que darme de tu sangre.

\- ¿Para?

\- Clonarte. Si tú murieras por cualquier cosa, en este palacio deben haber suficientes copias de ti para que tu muerte pase inadvertida y tú sigas como si nada. ¿Ahora comprendes porque pedí este planeta? Nadie viene aquí. Incluso, si tú misma sientes que podrías morir en alguna batalla, tu báculo tendría un dispositivo en el cual, inmediatamente tu cuerpo muerto se evaporaría en un segundo y en ese mismo segundo se restauraría tu cuerpo nuevo clonado con la misma información que tienes. Serías inmortal y perfecta.

\- Todo esto es…

\- Para proteger al Milenio de Plata, la Vía Láctea, el Universo… y quizás aprendas a ser feliz.

Setsuna lo pensó. Su padre la había rechazado al ver sus ojos escarlata. Las modelos la rechazaban porque ella era más exitosa. Pero no tenía con quien compartir su éxito. Su madre había muerto de cáncer cuando ella tenía 9 años y lo último que recordaba era que cuando era de noche, solía pensar que su madre la veía desde la luna. En realidad podía disponer de su vida. No tenía novio ni algo que se le pareciera. Cerró los ojos y vio a Cronos.

\- Está bien. Acepto ser la Sailor Inmortal.

S&S

Cronos transfirió parte de su alma y sacó sangre de Setsuna para tener suficientes clones. Instaló un dispositivo en el báculo de la ahora Sailor Plut. Le enseñó como viajar en el tiempo a sus anchas y le hizo prometer que jamás nadie visitaría su palacio.

\- Está hecho, Setsuna Meioh. Sailor Plut. La Sailor Inmortal. Vivirás para siempre.

S&S

Al fin, el concilio de Dioses se reunió y pidieron a Cronos ver, a petición de Selene, los futuros rostros del Milenio de Plata. Todos se sentaron en una mesa redonda y Cronos hizo aparecer el rostro de la primer guerrera.

\- Amy Mizuno. Sailor Mercury.

\- Rei Hino. Sailor Mars.

\- Lita Kino. Sailor Jupiter

\- ¿Quién seré yo, Cronos? – preguntó Venus.

\- Minako Aino. Sailor Venus.

\- Quiero ver quien me representará… - exclamó Selene.

\- Serena Tsukino . Sailor Moon y Princesa Serenity.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! Ellas llevarán una pesada carga… ¿Podemos ver a las exteriores también?

Cronos volvió a desplegar rostros.

\- Haruka Tenoh. Sailor Uranus.

-¡Vaya que sí tiene aspecto masculino y femenino al mismo tiempo! – exclamó Venus.

\- Michiru Kaioh. Sailor Neptune.

\- Hotaru Tomoe. Sailor Saturn.

\- ¿Ella es la más peligrosa? Se ve tan pequeña…

El concilio esperaba ver a una más pero Cronos ya no desplegó a nadie más.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Sailor Plut? Si nos mostraste los rostros del futuro, debes de tener ya a la Sailor del Tiempo.

\- Por supuesto que la tengo. De hecho, presenció este concilio.

\- ¿Qué? Tráela inmediatamente.

\- Por supuesto.

Cronos se retiró y tomó la mano bronceada de aquella mujer alta, lacio cabello verde, con botas, un moño frente a su pecho, un báculo en su mano y unos ojos escarlata desafiantes.

\- ¿Tú eres…?

\- Mi nombre era el de Setsuna Meioh. Ahora soy Sailor Plut, la Sailor del Tiempo, la Sailor Inmortal.

\- ¿Y?

\- Ya lo sé todo. Pueden entregarme el cristal de plata. Se lo entregaré a la primer princesa del Milenio de Plata. Conozco mis obligaciones. Sé la vida de todos en el Milenio, lo que pasará y lo que estas chicas padecerán.

\- ¿Sufrirán mucho? – preguntó Selene.

\- Serena Tsukino se enamorará al igual que usted, del príncipe de la Tierra.

\- ¿Y mi guerrera Venus?

\- Será primero conocida como Sailor V pero después se enamorará de un hombre platinado.

\- ¿Funcionará la paz?

\- No por mucho tiempo. Y más cuando la princesa dude de su amor y yo quiera odiarla por encariñarme con una niña ajena.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le enseñaste bien, Cronos.

Setsuna ya sabía de antemano todo lo que iban a pasar esas chicas. Todo el odio y el amor que iban a mezclarse. Y que ella iba a morir más de una vez. Pero nadie lo sabría porque tenía a sus clones.

\- Se los he dicho. Me llamo Sailor Plut. Soy la Sailor del Tiempo, lo sé todo y soy la Sailor Inmortal.


End file.
